Welcome to my fucking life
by Aika Misaki
Summary: Jóvenes los cuales les fallaron a sus familias, a la sociedad y por sobre todo a ellos mismos, estarán a punto de pasarse de sus límites ocasionando que los enviaran a un reformatorio el cual les hará abrir los ojos y encaminarlos. Pero no es tan sencillo como parece, ellos harán lo posible para que no logren con su objetivo ¿Lograran salirse con la suya? MAL SUMMARY
1. Esta es MI vida

Era un día soleado, el silencio y tranquilidad rondaban todo aquel lugar que se visitara, los niños jugaban en el parque, los adultos estaban en su rutina de lunes caminaban apresurados contra el reloj desesperados por llegar tarde a su trabajo, tristemente una madre no se dirigía precisamente hacia su trabajo, sino a otro lugar el cual visitaba más de 5 veces por mes.

**_-Cambio de escena-_**

Se podía ver a un joven sentado en una banca con la mirada perdida en algún lugar del suelo en completo silencio. El joven tenía 19 años, había dejado el colegio poco después de haber cumplido los 13, era alto, ojos color ámbar, cabello negro y tez blanca, sabía en qué situación estaba metida pero aun así no le daba importancia, era algo rutinario que estas cosas sucedieran en su vida. Se encontraba jugando con los dedos de sus manos, esperando a que su madre pagara la fianza y largarse de ese lugar de una vez por todas, remango su sudadera permitiendo ver las marcas de las inyecciones las cuales fueron provocadas por su adicción a la heroína.

El oficial se puso detrás de la reja y lo miro serio, el joven sabía lo que significaba no hacía falta decirlo. Abrieron la celda y pudo ver a su madre, la cual no veía a diario, cansada de vivir una y otra vez este tipo de cosas y decepcionada de las acciones de su hijo.

Eres libre Kazami, procura no meterte en problemas de nuevo – Dijo el oficial serio mirando directamente a los ojos del pelinegro.

El joven solo lanzo una pequeña sonrisa – No te prometo nada – Dijo "gracioso" para luego ir detrás de su madre

En el camino los demás presos del lugar los miraban molestos provocando incomodidad en la madre del joven en cambio a él, no parecía importarle nada solo sonreía, para él todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor no era interesante, vivía su vida, haciendo lo que quería y se la ganaba de la misma manera. Al abrir la puerta de salida la luz de afuera ocasiono que el joven cerrara los ojos para lograr acostumbrarse a esa luz, aquella celda en la que se encontraba era completamente oscura, los barrotes oxidados, el sollozo de los que estaba ahí rogando que los liberaran, era un lugar bastante sucio, hasta parecía que el aire era escaso al no ver ni una sola ventana en esas cuatro paredes.

Finalmente llegaron al auto, ninguno de los dos había mencionado ni una sola palabra, su madre, una joven de 39 años de cabello negro azulado, ojos verdes y tez blanca se encontraba mirando por la ventana del vehículo, en sus ojos se podía ver que sentía decepción y culpa al haber desaparecido años en la vida de su único hijo.

¿Qué estás haciendo Shun? ¿Qué estás haciendo con tu vida? – Le pregunto la madre afligida

Vivo la vida, eso hago – Respondió fríamente sin mirarle siquiera al rostro

Tu forma de vivir no es nada buena, estas arruinando tu vida, será mejor que te detengas o…- La mujer no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpida por su hijo

Tú no tienes derecho a decirme que hacer – Respondió furioso

CLARO QUE SI, SOY TU MADRE –

¿Ah sí? ¿Dónde estuviste estos trece años? De seguro estaban acostándote con cualquier hombre rico que se te cruzaba –

NO TIENES DERECHO A HABLARME DE ESA MANERA –

No me importa tú no eres nada para mí y nunca lo serás, así que arranca esta mierda y llévame a casa, esta discusión termina aquí –

La madre no respondió, no tenia caso intentar hacerlo entrar en razón, el era ya un caso perdido, no paraba de culparse a sí misma por todo lo que ocasiono en su vida. En el camino no volvieron a hablarse, pasaron los minutos y por fin llegaron a la casa de su ex esposo, "adiós" dijo la madre pero el muchacho no respondió, solo azoto la puerta y entro a su casa sin mirar a su madre.

* * *

Se podía divisar a una joven de cabellos plateados mirándose en el espejo, era como si nadie estuviese en la misma habitación que ella o más bien en el mundo. Su nombre era Julie Makimoto, ojos azules, su cabello le llegaba hasta por arriba de la cintura sin importar a qué distancia uno lograba sentir que su piel morena era suave y delicada. Julie simplemente se miraba su reflejo en el espejo directamente hacia sus ojos con una expresión de tristeza al ver lo que reflejaba, no era porque se acomplejaba, sino que recordaba aquellos días en los que su madre estaba siempre con ella, apoyándola y dándole su afecto pero desde que su carrera como cantante había comenzado solo podía sentir estrés por la infinidad de discusiones que había tenido con su madre.

Julie abre la puerta – se escucho que ordenaba una mujer

No quiero, quiero estar sola – Respondió mientras se sentaba frente al espejo y apoyaba los brazos y su cabeza encima de ellos

Sera mejor que salgas rápido, no estoy de humor para tus estupideces de niña caprichosa. Vamos tienes que terminar el comercial – Ordeno la madre de la joven. Cabello rosa pálido, 40 años (aparentaba menos gracias a las cirugías) tez morena y ojos azules.

No lo hare, estoy harta de todo esto. QUIERO MI VIDA DE VUELTA – Dijo/Grito con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos

La madre suspiro, pero no por resignación, estaba dispuesta a sacar a la muchacha de los pelos si era necesario, no iba a permitir que por un berrinche perdieran gran suma de dinero. Salió del pasillo y llamo a su psicólogo, el cual no tardo mucho en llegar, por suerte Julie se llevaba "bien" con él y le permitió la entrada a su camerino.

¿Qué es lo que está pasando Julie? – Pregunto Robbie con una libreta en su mano

La muchacha no respondía, solo se paro y se puso justo frente a la ventana viendo a un grupo de adolescentes exclamando su nombre. Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer de sus ojos pero nadie lo notaba porque tenía lentes de sol.

Julie…-

…. Solo quiero irme de aquí, desaparecer –

¿Crees que será la mejor solución? – Pregunto curioso

Si, no quiero ver a nadie de aquí –

Pero ¿Y tu familia? ¿Amigos? ¿Y tu novio? –

Mis amigos están conmigo solo por mi fama, mi novio, él solo está conmigo por mi fama y mi familia… - La joven se detuvo y volvió a mirarse en el espejo

Tu familia…-

Simplemente quiero estar sola - Respondió

De repente llega la madre de la mencionada, molesta por las actitudes de su hija y con psicólogo por no cumplir con su trabajo. La joven solo la miro con odio, estaba cansada de verla así todos los días, no recordaba un solo día que le dijera "te amo" o que no la estuviese regañando. La mujer se llevo al psicólogo hacia afuera dejando sola a Julie pero su tranquilidad duro poco ya que su hermana había ingresado a su camerino.

¿Te piensas quedar ahí sentada todo el día? – Pregunto molesta

Déjame sola –

No puedo creer que seas tan desagradecida con todo el mundo, deberías cambiar tus actitudes, ya te vuelves un fastidio –

No pienso cambiar –

A veces me da pena nuestra madre, no sé como hace para soportar a semejante estúpida que tiene como hija –

¿Puedes dejar de insultarme? Ahora vete, estaba mejor sin tu presencia – Dijo levantándose de su silla para luego abrir la puerta, clara señal para que su hermana se marchara y eso hizo.

**-Cambio de escena-**

Creo que será mejor que la dejes tranquila, está muy estresada con todo esto – Explico el psicólogo

No me importa su estrés, tu trabajo es convencerla de que haga lo suyo, estoy desperdiciando dinero gracias a sus caprichos–

Julie se siente sola, necesita del afecto de sus familiares, así que…- No pudo terminar que la madre lo interrumpió

HAZ LO QUE TE DIGO ¿PARA QUÉ TE PAGO? – Grito para luego marcharse del lugar

* * *

Un joven castaño se encontraba corriendo con una pequeña bolsa en sus manos buscando donde esconderse. Se llamaba Daniel Kuso pero le decian Dan, tenía 18 años, piel bronceada y ojos rojizos, era muy conocido en esa ciudad pero no era una linda reputación, a lo que se dedicaba la mayor parte de su vida era a robar, ya sean casas o tiendas para "ganarse la vida" según él. El muchacho paro en un callejón, jadeando y resoplando, se escondió dentro de un contenedor de basura, no le importaba en lo absoluto pero era eso o ir a la cárcel.

Lo perdimos – Se escucho que dijo un oficial

No de nuevo, maldito Kuso, un día de estos me las pagarás – Dijo otro policía

Dan estaba intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, incluso hasta su respiración agitada podía traicionarlo en ese momento.

Déjalo, algún día lo atraparemos – Dijo el otro oficial mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de su compañero

De acuerdo – dijo y ambos se fueron

El castaño suspiro aliviado mientras la transpiración caía poco a poco de su frente, abrió un poco la tapa para verificar que los policías se habían ido, una vez que pudo ver que no había amenaza salió del contenedor y se dirigió a su apartamento el cual quedaba a unas calles de ahí, para ser específicos era un hotel no muy lujoso, pero por lo menos tenia donde dormir.

No toda su vida fue un delincuente, hubo un tiempo en el que era un niño feliz pero todo cambio desde el día en que murió su madre a causa de los golpes que les daba su padre y lo dejo solo sin dinero ni nada, esos recuerdos lo atormentaban día a día pero no lo demostraba, nadie sabía esa historia, solo él.

El muchacho tomo una lata de cerveza y se dirigió hacia la ventana un tanto pensativo, aunque estaba cansado de su vida veía que era un solución inútil matarse, esta era la vida que le toco vivir, el único remedio era vivirla, con la esperanza de que ocurriera algo bueno…

* * *

Josh, dime qué hora es – Hablo una peli azul

Son las 14:35, tranquila, todo saldrá bien -

Está bien ¿Has visto a Runo? - Pregunto la muchacha

Esta allá terminando el cartel - Respondió el joven

Gracias -

Fabia -

¿Sí? -

¿En serio crees qué es buena idea traerla aquí?-

Fabia rió - Claro que si, además esta fue su idea

Si algo sale mal nos arrestaran y dudo que sus zapatos importados toquen la cárcel - Dijo Josh serio

No la trates así - Dijo molesta

Sabes que estoy en lo correcto ¿Quién protesta en contra de su padre? -

Ella y será mejor que la trates con respeto -

No me agrada su presencia -

No decías eso cuando la conociste -

Si pero después me entere que su padre es un senador y mírala, protestando en contra de él -

No te dejes guiar por su etiqueta, ella no es como piensas -

Como sea, ve a buscarla -

Fabia tenía 18 años de edad, sus ojos eran color jade, su piel era blanca y algo bronceada. Básicamente, era una protestante, habían casi 50 personas reunidas en el congreso para llevar a cabo una protesta en contra de la ley Misaki, que constaba en destruir millones de bosques para construir quien sabe qué, la firma de aquella ley iba a ser a las 3 de la tarde y ellos harán lo posible para evitar que se firmara esa ley. Las personas levaban desde remeras hasta gigantes carteles que decían "No a la ley Misaki", cerca de ahí se encontraba una muchacha de cabello celeste preparando a los demás e indicando órdenes desde el megáfono, su nombre era Runo Misaki, 18 años de edad, tez blanca y mejor amiga de Fabia Sheen.

¿Ya está todo listo? - Pregunto Fabia

Si, solo falta que sean las 3 y todo comenzara - Respondio Runo

No tienes que hacer esto Runo -

Lo hare –

Pero es tu padre, además no serás metida a la cárcel, el se preocupa mucho por ti -

Mi padre solo se preocupa por su carrera política, faltan 5 minutos es hora de prepararnos - dijo Runo tomando el megáfono

Fabia sonrió - Es hora - Fabia tomo un megáfono - VAMOS, ES HORA DE HACER LO QUE SABEMOS HACER

NO A LA LEY MISAKI - Dijo Runo por el megáfono

NO A LA LEY MISAKI, SIN SELVA NO HAY FUTURO - Repetían una y otra vez los protestantes

A unas calles cerca del congreso se encontraba el senador viajando junto con su asistente, en un auto lujoso y siendo escoltados por la policía. El Sr. Misaki se encontraba leyendo el diario, el cual traía un artículo que hablaba sobre la firma de la ley. Su expresión de satisfacción al leer esa noticia podía notarse desde cualquier punto que vieran al caballero, pero lo que no sabía era que en el congreso se iba a llevar una pequeña sorpresa por parte de su hija...

**-Cambio de escena-**

¡VAYAMOS A LA PUERTA DEL CONGRESO! - Dijo Fabia a través del megáfono

Al escuchar la orden de Fabia, todos se dirigieron hacia la puerta del congreso, estaban dispuestos a hacer lo que sea para ser escuchados. Unos minutos después una fuente les aviso que el senador ya estaba a punto de llegar al congreso, así que todos tomaron sus carteles y se dirigieron al lugar que estaban antes, se pusieron cerca de un monumento y se tomaron todos de las manos gritando una y otra vez.

El senador finalmente llego y se llevo una enorme sorpresa al ver lo que veían sus ojos, no solo se sorprendió por la gente si no que estaba su hija con ellos, a decir verdad no tenían una buena relación de padre e hija, Runo siempre estuvo en contra de su padre, todo comenzó el día en que su madre se marcho y se caso con otra horrible mujer que hizo imposible la vida de Runo, algo sucedió en ese tiempo, algo que marco su vida y la hizo cambiar drásticamente pero solo muy pocos saben la historia. Tiempo después conoció a Fabia, una bella muchacha que no le agradaba ser un clon del sistema, estaría dispuesta a hacer lo posible para ser escuchada, logrando ser expulsada de muchos colegios debido a pensar diferente a lo que querían sus autoridades, y así como empezó en el colegio termino siento lo que es ahora, ejemplo de muchos, deshonra de otros pero no le importaba.

TOMENSE DE LAS MANOS -

NO A LA LEY MISAKI -

SIN SELVA NO HAY FUTURO -

El senador Misaki se quedo impactado a ver a tanta gente en contra de su ley, los protestantes soltaron palomas blancas y se tomaban fuertemente las mano y decidieron acostarse en el suelo. Aunque todo estaba saliendo bien aparecieron patrullas de policías, con sus escudos y porras dispuestos a controlar tal disturbio. Comenzaron a bajar uno por uno del vehículo que los transportaba, una vez que salieron todos comenzaron a acercarse hacia ellos golpeando sus porras contra sus escudos, Fabia y Runo se percataron de esa situación, sabían que la cosa se estaba poniendo seria.

Vamos levántense - Dijo Fabia ayudando a levantar personas

No debemos permitir que nos hagan callar - Dijo Runo haciendo lo mismo que Fabia

Si bien al principio estaba saliendo todo bien, todo cambio cuando los policías comenzaron a acercarse hacia aquellas personas, lanzando bombas de humo y golpeando si es que capturaban a uno. Por suerte los protestantes se resistían ante esos ataques, Fabia y Runo buscaron dentro de un bolso sus propias bombas de humo, estas, a diferencia de las que estaba lanzando la policía, eran de diferentes colores. Ambas jóvenes subieron arriba del monumento y su vista panorámica de aquella situación era horrible, lograron atrapar a Josh y a otros protestantes.

JOSH - Grito con fuerza la peli azul

¡CUIDADO! - Grito la peli celeste advirtiendo a los protestantes, la policía estaba lanzando agua haciendo que derribaran a algunos y pudieran capturarlos fácilmente.

**-Cambio de escena-**

Senador Misaki debemos hacer algo, pueden llevarla a la cárcel - Dijo el asistente desesperado

El senador no respondió, solo veía aquella escena con decepción, siempre se pregunto el por qué su hija lo odiaba tanto, pero, aunque la razón estuviera frente a sus ojos, no le daría importancia, lo cual aumentaba el enojo de la peliceleste

Señor...- dijo el asistente pero el hombre no respondió.

El asistente simplemente bajo del auto y fue en busca de Runo y Fabia, aunque el monumento quedaba a unos metros desde donde estaba, parecía que era un camino interminable, el humo cubría gran parte del sitio, habían personas siendo arrastradas por el agua, otras siento golpeadas por los policías, debido a reaccionar a la agresión ante ellos. Finalmente subió al monumento y abrazo a Fabia de atrás procurando que no cayera.

¿Qué demonios haces aquí Shane? - Pregunto alterada soltándose del agarre del joven

Vine a buscarlas, debemos irnos antes de que la policía se las lleve -

Yo no iré a ningún sitio - Hablo Runo

Runo...-

No lo hare -

¡Cuidado! - Dijo Shane y abrazo a Runo de casi ser arrojada hacia el otro lado del monumento debido a la presión del agua

Al dejar de abrazarse se quedaron mirando unos segundos, Shane sabía que si seguía insistiendo, Runo no le haría caso al igual que Fabia. Shane comenzó a trabajar para el padre de Runo hace unos 3 años, ese tiempo le basto para conocerlas a ambas, el era tenía 20 años, cabello color miel, ojos azules y tez bronceada, era un muchacho de buena reputación y muy conocido, aunque era hijo de padres millonarios su humildad permanecía intacta.

Chicas, es por su bien - Insisto nuevamente

Haz lo que quieras, no iremos -

USTEDES TRES, BAJEN Y PONGAN SUS MANOS EN DONDE LAS VEA - Grito un oficial

Ya oiste Shane, tus manos donde las vea - Dijo Fabia burlona

Los tres hicieron caso a las órdenes del oficial y se pusieron contra la pared, en la cual había una enorme fila en la que estaban todos los que participaron en la protesta.

Señor oficial, yo soy el asistente del senador Misaki y ella es su hija – Dijo Shane

¿Ah sí? Pues yo soy el marido de Jennifer López – Respondió el oficial

Uuuy – Dijeron los demás mientras reían

Ya Shane deja tu dosis de heroísmo por hoy ya tuviste suficiente, déjalo así – Dijo Runo - ¿Quieres que le diga a mi padre que les de la llave del deportivo así se vuelven a casa? – Pregunto refiriéndose a Josh, Fabia y sus amigos

Dudo que salgamos con vida de la cárcel – Respondió Josh

Cerca de ahí se encontraba el senador Misaki hablando con los oficiales para decirles que traigan a Shane y a Runo. Luego de unos minutos de platica el oficial volvió en busca de ambos, eso los liberaba de cualquier acusación e ir a la cárcel

Disculpe, de todos modos quiero que sepa que yo estoy haciendo mi trabajo, no sabíamos que era la hija del senador –

No descuida – Hablo Shane

Oye que te pasa yo no soy hija de ningún senador imbecil – Dijo la peliceleste molesta

RUNO – La regaño Shane – Aunque tú no lo creas tú padre se preocupa por ti

No el solamente se preocupa por su carrera política –

Bueno entonces hazlo por mí no te puedes meter en ese lugar, no vayas, quédate aquí – Volvió a insistir

YA LLEVENME YA – Grito Runo dirigiéndose hacia la patrulla

Runo – Dijo Shane tomándola del brazo – Piénsalo

¡El auto está mal estacionado! ¿Sabes la multa que vamos a pagar Runo? – Grito Josh enojado

¿No ves que la "hija del senador" no paga multas? – Dijo Ed de la misma manera que Josh

Runo vete – Dijo Fabia

NO ¿Qué no ves que iré a la cárcel con ustedes? –

Si eso lo dices porque tus zapatos importados no tocaran la cárcel – Dijo Josh

Ay qué te pasa Josh– Dijo furiosa mientras golpeaba su espalda

Metieron a todos dentro de la patrulla, a lo lejos Runo pudo ver a su padre mirando el suelo decepcionado, ella solo lo miro seria. Fabia estaba algo enojada por el hecho de que la policía apareció arruinando todo, temía que la ley fuese firmada y que la protesta haya sido en vano- En el camino todos iban callados mirando cualquier parte, estaban enojados más que nada con Runo lo que provocaba incomodidad y molestia en la peliceleste, de la nada el celular de Fabia comienza a sonar, lo saca de su bolsillo y lee el mensaje en voz alta

"Gracias a la protesta se cancelo la sesión, no se firma la ley Misaki" –

Todos los que estaban dentro del vehículo comenzaron a festejar aplaudiendo, gritando y golpeando el techo.

LO LOGRAMOS, LO LOGRAMOS, ahora nadie nos va a decir cómo y dónde protestar –

Bueno, por lo menos tu papi ahora sabe que existes – Dijo Ed refiriéndose a Runo

No me hables de él ¿quieres? –

A ver, cuanto apostamos a que te saca "Niña bien" – Dijo Josh

Seguro que ni siquiera pagas las multas de tu coche último modelo descapotable y con asientos climatizados – Dijo Nick, otro amigo de Fabia

Así es muy fácil Runo – Hablo nuevamente Ed

¿Qué ahora todos contra Runo? – Hablo la peliceleste

No pero, si sigues disfrutando los regalos de tu papi vas a seguir siendo una malcriada –

Chicos ya basta – Interrumpió Fabia

¿Es en serio que piensan eso de mí? – Pregunto ofendida

Hubo unos minutos de silencio, ninguno respondió a la pregunta – Es la primera vez que no te quedas con la última palabra – Dijo Nick

Calladita te vez más bonita – Dijo Ed

Runo al escuchar esa opinión se sintió realmente ofendida pero se preguntaba a si misma si tenían razón o no. Fabia no quiso hablar por el hecho de que si lo hacía iba a enojar más a Runo. Al otro día todos fueron liberados gracias a que el papa de Runo pago la fianza, haciendo que los demás tuvieran razón, Runo estaría dispuesta a demostrar lo contrario y tenía un plan, el cual implicaba usar fuego, al principio Fabia estaba en desacuerdo pero luego se resigno, lo único que rogaba era salir con vida.

* * *

_¿Y? ¿Qué les parecio? Espero que les haya gustado, en realidad este capitulo habla sobre la vida de los chicos, en el proximo estaran la vida de los que me faltan y recien despues ocurira todo. Dejen reviews, opiniones sugerencias, las aceptare con gusto. P__erdón por si hay algunos errores ortograficos._

_SOY DEBIL LO SE, LO SE. Se me habia borrado y mi internet andaba muy mal y no me dejaba resubirlo entonces dije "Bueno termino el otro capi y subo los dos luego" pero no me resisti._

_Aproveche esta situacion para corregir algunas cositas, seguramente que en la semana subire el otro capitulo._

_Besos y cuidense_


	2. Asi soy, tómalo o déjalo

—Si mis padres vienen, diles que me quedé en lo de una amiga ¿Si? Por favor sálvame de ésta — Suplicó una muchacha de cabellos anaranjados.

—No creo que sea buena idea Alice ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que sucedió la última vez? — Dijo su prima, recordando con amargura lo que había sucedido hace ya unas semanas.

—Por favor, hoy es mi aniversario y será una velada especial, romántica — Suplico nuevamente Alice

— ¿Y eso para ti es romántico? — Pregunto su prima señalando unos pequeños puntos que se encontraban en el brazo de la susodicha.

—Eso quedo en el pasado, Hikari… Por favor.

_~Hikari Gehabich. 15 años de edad. Cabello negro corto hasta arriba de los hombros, finalizando en un color violeta en las puntas, tez blanca, ojos pardos y cuerpo bien formado~_

—Alice, creo que será mejor que dejes a ese tipo, te está haciendo mucho daño.

—Mira — Suspiro — Yo amo a Hydron, y estoy dispuesta a hacer lo imposible para que estemos juntos te guste o no — Finalizo la de ojos cafés mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta haciendo énfasis en "Yo amo" e "Imposible".

—Sabes, a veces me pregunto qué sucedió con mi prima — Dijo Hikari mientras tomaba una foto de la mesita de noche en la que se encontraba Alice hace un año.

—Pues aquí está — Respondió fríamente, se detuvo unos segundos y prosiguió — Y está a punto de ver a su novio — Respondió con algo de molestia, a punto de girar la perilla de la puerta.

—Pues no la veo, ya no la reconozco, cambiaste demasiado y no para bien. Quiero que la vieja Alice vuelva, la que era dulce con todos y no la desagradecida que tengo frente a mis ojos

La muchacha se detuvo al escuchar tales palabras, algo extraño le sucedió, en su mente pudo ver imágenes de cuando era una muchacha dulce y amable, había cambiado, ya no era la misma pero, aun así termino de girar la perilla y se retiro del domicilio.

Al salir se encontró con un muchacho de cabellos dorados y profundos ojos morados con una bella sonrisa, llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla oscuros, una remera manga corta blanca y una chaqueta de cuero, este estaba esperando a su amada para poder ir a su apartamento a celebrar tan importante fecha. Alice lo saludo con un beso apasionado, para ellos era costumbre saludarse así, subió a la moto, se sujeto a su cuerpo con fuerza y apoyo su cabeza en la espalda del muchacho.

— ¿Estas lista? – Pregunto el rubio.

Alice levanto su cabeza y le regalo una cálida sonrisa – Claro, andando.

Hydron hizo caso a lo que dijo su amada y se dirigieron hacia su apartamento, el cual se encontraba en un barrio de clase baja pero a Alice no le importaba, ella lo amaba, realmente. Al llegar se encontraron con una gran edificio, entraron y Alice saludo al recepcionista el cual estaba sentado en el suelo mientras tomaba un sorbo de ron y gritaba con furia al televisor creyendo que los del programa lo escuchaban, Alice tomo la mano de Hydron, la cual estaba helada, haciendo que la peli naranja sintiera un leve escalofrío. Mientras atravesaban ese eterno pasillo se podían sentir las tibias paredes gastadas y las manchas de humedad resaltando en ellas, afuera del edificio el clima estaba bastante frío, haciendo presente el color rojo en las narices del que estuviese, en el edificio en cambio, era un calor sofocante y un tanto desagradable, sin mencionar el olor a tabaco, pero gracias a algunos orificios que habían en el techo o las ventanas lograba circular un aire bastante soportable para los pulmones de la muchacha.

El joven de cabellos dorados saco una llave de su bolsillo, cuando abrió la puerta esta hizo un leve rechinido. Alice entro primero y observo la habitación, era común y corriente, pero podía estar mejor ya que su novio no era de esas personas que nunca tenía dinero, sino todo lo contrario pero aunque ella le insistiera él se negaba y desperdiciaba su dinero en otra cosa. Hydron cerró la puerta haciendo que esta rechinara un poco mas fuerte mientras se deslizaba para unirse nuevamente hacia el marco.

— ¿Por qué aun no prendes la luz? – Pregunto la peli naranja.

—Es una sorpresa, cierra tus ojos – Le respondió inmediatamente.

Alice soltó una carcajada - De acuerdo.

Hydron encendió la luz del apartamento e iba arreglando algunas cosas, encendió unas velas y sirvió vino en ambas copas, se puso detrás de su amada, rodeo su cintura y le dio un cálido beso en el cuello haciendo que la muchacha sintiera un escalofrío.

—Ahora, ábrelos - le susurro.

La muchacha se limito a sonreír, tomando las manos de su novio y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Hydron le cedió el asiento a Alice y como toda pareja normal comenzaron a comer, a la vista de cualquiera parecían que no había nada malo en su habitación pero... ¿Por qué nadie nunca aprobó su relación? ¿Por qué todos decían qué Alice había cambiado? Simplemente era algo que no lograba comprender.

La cena paso tranquila, pero poco a poco las copas de vino iban aumentando, luego Hydron se fue por unos momentos a buscar más bebidas, Alice, por su parte, se encontraba en su 'hora feliz' debido a la cantidad de alcohol que había consumido en poco tiempo, decía cosas sin sentido y se reía sin razón.

Y aquí se descubría la razón por la que no aceptaban su noviazgo con Hydron. El era un adicto a las drogas a lo que llevo a Alice a seguir sus pasos, al principio Alice se rehusaba a siquiera tomar una gota de alcohol pero poco después el amor la cegó... Un mes después de que comenzara su noviazgo a Alice comenzó a irle mal en el colegio, faltaba a clases o llegaba tarde a su casa. Tiempo después llegaba ebria o drogada, discutía con sus padres, con sus amigas, con todo aquel que dijera que debía dejar a su novio.

—Hydron ven aquí – Dijo la muchacha entre risas.

—Ya voy amor – Se escucho desde otra habitación.

Unos segundos después apareció, llevaba un collar de oro en su mano izquierda, se acerco hacia donde estaba su amada. Estaban muy cerca y Hydron le lanzo lentamente el humo que tenía en su boca, era algo que acostumbraba a hacer, la marihuana era su vicio después de Alice por supuesto. Le dio un beso y puso el collar en la mano de Alice a lo que ella lo abrazo para después besarlo. Sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse hacia sus largas piernas, Alice al sentir el roce en su piel mordió su labio, Hydron comenzó a subir su vestido color lila y Alice hizo su parte también… Era una chica diferente a la que era hace un año, sin embargo seguía con esa vida nueva que estaba llevando, sin medir las futuras consecuencias.

—Te amo Alice.

—También yo.

**_Horas después…_**

Una muchacha de cabellos naranjas se encontraba ingresando a su hogar con cautela, todos se encontraban durmiendo o al menos eso pensaba ella, estaba a tan solo unos metros de su habitación hasta que una luz se prendió dejando ver a una madre preocupada y enojada.

—Dime donde has estado.

—En lo de unas amigas haciendo algo de la escuela.

— ¿Has bebido algo? – Pregunto sintiendo el aroma a alcohol.

—No mamá.

—Alice – Se acerco hacia ella – Dime que no te has drogado.

—YA DEJAME.

—Ese chico te está haciendo daño.

—No sabes lo que dices madre, yo lo amo.

—Pues no me importa. NO PERMITIRÉ QUE MI HIJA SALGA CON UN DROGADICTO

—DÉJAME VIVIR MI VIDA, NO ME IMPORTA SI ME MUERO, LO ÚNICO QUE ME IMPORTA ES ESTAR CON LA PERSONA QUE AMO Y NO EN ESTA CASA CON UNA FAMILIA QUE ME DETESTA.

Su madre le dio una bofetada.

Alice la miro con odio, puso su mano en su ya enrojecida mejilla – Te odio – Dijo por ultimo y se marcho a su habitación. La mujer se quedo en el lugar dejando caer su cuerpo en el sofá más cercano, lamentando haber golpeado a su propia hija, pero ya no la reconocía, no era la misma que era hace un año… Vivía con miedo. Las drogas, el alcohol, la estaban consumiendo por dentro, esto no era un simple amor, esto es cualquier cosa menos amor. Sentía que si no lograba algún cambio podría encontrarla muerta en algún lugar o que vaya a la cárcel, no podía soportarlo más. La mujer observaba a su hija irse hacia su habitación y rompió en llanto.

— ¿Qué hice para que sucediera esto? ¿Dónde está mi hija? — Dijo entre lágrimas

**En la habitación de Alice**

Alice entro y cerro bruscamente la puerta, dejo caer su cuerpo sin despegarse de ella, llorando mientras recordaba ese horrible momento, su madre JAMÁS le había levantado la mano. El sollozo pudo ser escuchado por su prima desde la otra habitación, ella había escuchado todo y no podía evitar ponerse mal por ella pero por otro lado pensaba "¿Cuándo se dará cuenta del daño qué está causando tanto a ella como a su familia? Alice... ¡Abre los ojos de una puta vez!."

Alice busco otra manera de calmar su dolor, su enojo, para eso se dirigió al baño y prendió la luz. Busco cerca de ahí un par de tijeras pequeñas, remango su chaqueta y miro detenidamente su brazo, lleno de cicatrices… Tomo una toalla y clavo las tijeras en su brazo, haciendo un corte largo y profundo, la sangre se derramaba manchando el piso y su ropa, poso la toalla en el corte suavemente y se quedo sentada en el suelo, esperando a que el dolor cesara, las lagrimas aun caían de sus hermosos ojos y la sangre no dejaba de salir de su brazo.

* * *

El silencio era lo único que inundaba aquella habitación. Un hombre de traje negro se encontraba caminando por aquella habitación mientras que un muchacho de cabello verde se encontraba sentado cómodamente con sus manos en la nuca esperando a que el hombre dijera su sentencia.

— ¿Y bien? — Pregunto irritado el muchacho de tanto esperar.

—Tres ventanas rotas, un profesor en el hospital, dos alumnos heridos y el laboratorio está destruido — Dijo seriamente furioso.

El muchacho miro divertido al hombre, sentía orgullo al ocasionar tan grande caos — ¿Me dirá cuantos días me castigara o qué? Tengo una fiesta esta noche así que será mejor que se apresure, no tengo ganas de perder el tiempo con usted.

—Olvídese de los castigos, al parecer no son lo suficientemente buenos como para enderezarlo señor Grit.

— ¿Quiere decir que estoy libre? Genial, sabía que algún día se iba a cansar de darme tantos castigos. Bueno, mañana vendré algo tarde, no se preocupe por mi — Dijo el muchacho como si nada levantándose de la silla.

—No me preocupo por los alumnos expulsados, joven Ace — Dijo serio el director.

El muchacho de cabellos verdes se detuvo en seco estando a centímetros de la puerta, frunció el ceño y se limitó a darse vuelta lentamente. Miró a su ya ex director, el hombre tenía una expresión seria ¿Acaso lo dijo en serio?

—Aguarde ¿Alumnos expulsados? No estará hablando en serio.

—Ya tome mi decisión, y es esa. Le guste o no se retirara de este establecimiento, le entregaremos su beca a otro estudiante que en verdad lo necesite, no se moleste en volver.

— ¿ESTOY EXPULSADO? No puede hacer eso, está cometiendo un error fatal.

—Le estoy haciendo un favor ¿O acaso no quería lograr esto?

—Me las pagarás, explotare la escuela si es necesario, cueste lo que cueste hare que se arrepienta de esto — Gruñó amenazante.

—Veremos cuanto tiempo dura eso, recuerde que alguna tontería puede llevarlo a prisión o a un reformatorio, piense antes de actuar Ace.

—Tú y tu escuela pueden irse al carajo, yo me largo de aquí — Dijo el muchacho para luego salir furioso del establecimiento.

Saco las llaves de su motocicleta que estaban en el bolsillo de su pantalón, a toda velocidad el viento chocaba contra su rostro dejándolo frío, la noche cayó y finalmente se dirigió hacia la casa de uno de los del equipo de futbol americano. La casa estaba repleta de chicos, todos enloquecidos disfrutando del alcohol y la música, muchos bailaban, otros causaban desastres pero era una fiesta y nadie se atrevería a interrumpir tanta diversión.

—¡Amigo! — Le grito un muchacho de cabello ceniza que se encontraba en la barra del bar con dos muchachas — Creí que no vendrías.

—Shadow, por lo visto la estas pasando bien — Dijo Ace observando atentamente a las acompañantes de Shadow.

—Ya me conoces ¿Qué sucedió con el anciano? — Pregunto refiriéndose al director.

Ace sonrió ante el comentario — Prefiero no hablar de eso, entonces… ¿No me presentaras a tus amigas?

—Chicas, el es mi amigo Ace Grit y para que sepan, está soltero — Les dijo a las muchachas guiñando un ojo.

—Mi nombre es Jenny — Dijo la muchacha de cabello violeta y ojos azules, llevaba un vestido sin mangas muy corto y ajustado color negro, lo cual hacia resaltar su busto, Ace perdió sus ojos en el escote de la muchacha.

—El mío Jewls — A diferencia de Jenny, tenia puesta una falda corta y una musculosa ajustada, a Ace no le llamo mucho la atención, su interés estaba puesto en Jenny. La muchacha tenía el cabello de color verde y unos penetrantes ojos miel pero no fueron suficientes para captar la atención del recién llegado.

Shadow se percato de la mirada de Ace la cual recorría el cuerpo entero de Jenny —Si me permiten iré a bailar con Jewls, diviértanse — Dijo desapareciendo con la joven entre la multitud de gente.

—Al parecer nos dejaron solos — Dijo Ace acercándose hacia la chica — Aquí hay mucho ruido ¿Quieres ir a un lugar mas... Tranquilo?

Ace además de ser un rebelde busca problemas también era un Casanova. Creía que las mujeres eran solo un objeto de diversión, su regla era 'Nunca en la vida se debe estar con una mujer más de una vez' se convirtió en un muchacho el cual tenía una obsesión con el sexo, siempre en busca de 'huesos para roer' cualquier chica que se atreviera a no cumplir con su tarea era descartada pues, la que no quería sexo no lo tendría a él ni en sueños. Las encantaba, las enamoraba, las hacia suya y luego las tiraba como trapos viejos... Así era él, pero esto no surgió a raíz de un corazón roto en su pasado, esa era una pregunta que nadie podría responder, solo Ace sabía la razón... ¿De dónde salió aquella idea acerca de las mujeres y la inexistencia del amor?

Jenny rió —Seguro.

Otra presa de Ace, otra chica que terminará con el corazón roto, otra más de su lista…

* * *

El fuerte rechinido de las motocicletas dejaban sordos a aquel que estuviese cerca de ese lugar. Adolescentes gritando ansiosos a que empezara la carrera la cual definiría al campeón del torneo. El dinero era esencial en esa parte de la ciudad, había una regla: Para entrar debes apostar, el que no tiene dinero se deberá retirar. Este era un barrio que no tenía una buena situación económica, el dinero escaseaba y utilizando las carreras podrían mantener a los que vivían ahí. La mayor parte de los que se encontraban en esa clase de torneos eran delincuentes u obsesionados con las apuestas, pero no solo eran hombres, muchas chicas asistían solo para poder estar con el ganador de la carrera. Cerca de la línea de salida se encontraba un muchacho de cabellos dorados y penetrantes ojos celestes esperando la señal para subirse a su motocicleta y vencer a cada oponente que se atreviera a quitarle el primer lugar. Su nombre era Keith Clay, un muchacho de 19 años de edad, él había crecido en ese barrio, antes solía ser un chico gentil pero gracias a las influencias de la gente obligaron a Keith a vivir entre esa gente, robando para sobrevivir el día a día.

—ATENCIÓN DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, LA CARRERA COMENZARA EN UN MINUTO ASÍ QUE LES RECOMIENDO QUE HAGAN SUS APUESTAS — Anuncio desde el megáfono un muchacho de cabellos rosados llamado Lync, el se encontraba arriba de un auto vigilando que los que entraran posean dinero.

—Carajo — Se quejó un joven de cabellos azules y ojos verdes —Si tan solo hubiese acelerado no hubiese perdido mi motocicleta.

—Tranquilo Gus — Dijo Keith subiendo a la suya —Algún día te dejare subir a la mía — Dijo y sonrió arrogante.

—Concursantes en sus marcas — Dijo Lync por el megáfono. Todos lo que competirían en la carrera se pusieron detrás de una línea blanca — ¿LISTOS?

Una muchacha de cabellos azules se puso delante de los motociclistas, llevaba un pantalón corto de color negro y una musculosa con estampado militar la cual le llegaba hasta arriba de su ombligo, unas botas negras y en su mano derecha tenía una bandera de color naranja.

— ¡FUERA! — Volvió a decir Lync, a lo que la muchacha bajo su bandera y los motociclistas emprendieron la carrera.

Adrenalina, era todo lo que sentía Keith al acelerar, cada vuelta, cada obstáculo. Él y su amigo Gus, se conocieron en ese mismo lugar, ambos tuvieron que cambiar para poder ser aceptados. Se habían hecho muy populares entre esa gente, ganando carreras, muchos apostaban a su favor siempre y sobre todo se habían hecho populares entre las mujeres. Entre sus labores cada vez que llevaban a una chica a la cama, cuando caían dormidas después de una noche de puro placer, revisaban entre sus cosas para llevarse algo como 'un recuerdo'.

— ¡KEITH VA PRIMERO! — Gritó una chica, una fangirl suya.

De pronto se encontraban Keith y su rival Ren Krawler, un moreno de 19 años de edad, cabello blanco y ojos color oro cabeza a cabeza. Desde que se conocieron Ren creyó que Keith era su enemigo ya que él lo superaba en todos los aspectos. El rubio no le daba importancia hasta que un día Ren intento sobrepasarse con su hermana Mira, desde ese momento la furia de Keith surgió.

Las motos llegaron hacia la línea de llegada, ambos competidores bajaron de sus respectivas motocicletas para escuchar a Lync anunciando al ganador o si era un empate.

—Y el ganador es… — Dijo Lync manteniendo el suspenso — ¡Keith Clay señores!

Las fangirls no tardaron en dejarse escuchar, Gus se acerco hacia su amigo y lo felicitó con un abrazo y un golpe. Ren, por su parte, se fue con un sabor amargo en su boca mientras maldecía en sus adentros. Keith se limito a festejar, era algo gratificante para él el ganarle a Ren, si bien fue algo del pasado, él lo mantenía hasta el día de hoy. Pero había algo que le preocupaba, su hermana había desaparecido hace dos años, nunca supo nada de ella al poco tiempo supo que se encontraba en un reformatorio de la ciudad. Un día fue a visitarla, al verla se sintió seguro y completo, ella era la única familia que le quedaba… Durante mucho tiempo la visitaba hasta que comenzó a involucrarse en asuntos de los ladrones del barrio, aunque él sabía que estaba mal el asistir a esas carreras ya que ponía en riesgo su vida iba a hacerlo solo para sacar a Mira de ese lugar de una vez por todas.

* * *

_—YO NO HICE NADA, ELLOS FUERON LOS QUE INTENTARON ESCAPAR — _Se escucho desde el otro lado de la puerta ocasionando una risa por parte de una muchacha de cabellos naranjas.

Aquella chica subió las escaleras y se encontraba caminando por un amplio pasillo lleno de habitaciones, aunque no lo parezca es un reformatorio. Muchos adolescentes problemáticos entraban y salían de esa casa, ya que, a diferencia de cualquier otro reformatorio este era diferente ya que la dueña tenía más contacto con los que serian sus nuevos retos. Así, año tras año han logrado cambiar para bien a muchos adolescentes, el ser enviado a esa casa esa símbolo de advertencia, allí se quedaban por un tiempo determinado hasta que estuviesen listos para volver a la sociedad.

La joven se dirigió hacia una habitación en particular, la de ella precisamente. Al entrar pudo notar la presencia de un muchacho de cabellos rosas sentado en el ventanal, observando la ciudad desde ahí. Se acerco lentamente hacía él y se sentó en una cama la cual estaba a una corta distancia del muchacho.

— ¿Qué es lo que haces Baron? — Pregunto confundida al verlo tan concentrado

—Miro la ciudad — Dijo sin despegar la vista del vidrio —Algún día saldré de aquí

—Algún día saldremos de aquí — Corrigió la joven con una sonrisa

—Mira, aun no logro entender por qué estas tan calmada siempre ¿Acaso no quieres ser libre de una vez?

—Todos los días Baron, todos los días anhelo el poder volver a sentir la libertad pero, hay días en los que me alegra estar aquí encerrada — Dijo la susodicha tomando la misma posición que el muchacho

— ¿Por qué? Sabes que nosotros no debemos estar aquí y no lo digo porque no me haga cargo de mis errores, sino porque realmente nosotros no hemos hecho nada para llegar a este lugar

—Pues me siento más segura aquí y si, sé que no hemos hecho nada pero no lo sé, por alguna razón nos mantienen en este lugar. ¿Nunca te has puesto a pensar el porqué estas aquí? ¿Por qué seguimos aquí si no hemos cometido algún crimen o algo por el estilo?

—Ambos estamos aquí por culpa de otras personas pero puede que tengas razón. Aun así, ansío el día que tenga que irme y saber que se siente ser libre otra vez

—Y ansias el ver a tus hermanos como yo al mío. Baron, te aseguro que saldremos de aquí pronto y no me preguntes porque pero siento que algo va a suceder, algo que cambiara nuestras vidas por completo

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **

_TARDE DEMASIADO, LO SIENTO MUCHO PERO ESTUVE DEMASIADO OCUPADA Y FLOJA._ _Seguro estarán diciendo ¿EN QUE DIABLOS ESTABAS PENSANDO? ¿Alice y Hydron? WTF. Y yo: Tranquilos, no me avienten los tomates, la historia tendrá un giro con respecto a lo que acaban de leer, como saben sus vidas cambiaran. Por favor, ya dejen de pensar ideas para torturarme D:_

_Bueno, dejen reviews como siempre digo. En le próximo capítulo los personajes estarán en problemas y es ahí cuando ingresaran al reformatorio. Si quieren pueden dejarme sugerencias de lo que les gustaría que hagan, cualquiera cosa es aceptada con tal de que la policía deba interferir. Perdón por si hay alguna incoherencia o algo._

_Dejen sus opiniones y consejos, se los agradezco mucho. Sayonaraa_


End file.
